gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Asian F
Asian F is the third episode of Season Three of Glee. It premiered on October 4th, 2011. It's written by executive producer Ian Brennan and directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Source Plot In the opening, Mercedes arrives late to Booty Camp having woken up late and eating. Santana has resworn her allegience to New Directions and makes a comment towards her and Mike proceeds to assist Mercedes. Mercedes begins to feel sick and Will begins yelling at her. Mercedes tells Will that she's doing her best but Will wants more then her best. Will is talking with Emma about finding a box filled with Bridal magazines and discusses his future with Emma. One day he wants to marry her, but he wants to meet Emma's parents. Emma tries to get out out of it but Will wins the arguement. Mike Chang and his father are in Figgins office. Mike Chang Sr says he wants Mike drug tested every day because Mike got an A-, or, as it is also known, an Asian F. Mr Chang also wants Tina to be removed from the picture and for Mike to quit Glee Club, saying that it was not good for his college application. Mike assures his father that he will try harder and get better grades, he asks his father to give him another chance. In the football locker room, Coach Beiste tells the guys that they will be auditioning for the school musical, West Side Story, this week and that they must audition with a dance. They protest since they can't dance but eventually everyone turns to face Mike who had been dazed and not paying attention. (He was most likely thinking about his father.) In the cafeteria, Shane sees Mercedes hugging Rachel. He sits down for lunch with Mercedes and asks why she would do that. For the role of Maria they are rivals, and thus they shouldn't be hugging. Mercedes says they aren't like that, while Shane looks on. Mercedes meanwhile feels that she is second-best to Rachel and proceeds to sing Spotlight while Rachel is given all the attention in Glee Club. In the hallways, Mike discusses things with Tina and his A-, otherwise known as an Asian F. Tina also reveals that she has been helping Mike weekly with his singing. Tina asks him if he's ready for his audition for the school musical the next day and Mike says that he's not trying out. Tina asks why and Mike tells her that he's stressed out with everything going on in his life: football, Glee club, Booty Camp, and now his dad pressuring him about his grades. Tina tells Mike to tell his father about his love for dancing but Mike refuses and walks away down the hall. On the other side of the hallway Brittany and Santana discuss the class presidency race with Kurt. Kurt is 11 points ahead of Brittany, however, Brittany has a plan and recruits the girls votes with a pep-rally organised by Santana with Run the World (Girls).' Emma and Beiste discuss the role of Maria. Mercedes has made progress lately. Will shows up and discusses Mercedes progress. Emma, Beiste and Artie then decide to give Rachel and Mercedes a Diva off for the role of Maria. Mike is in the hallways talking to his father. He has to see a chemistry tutor but he walks into a room and begins dancing. However his fathers words constantly ring in his head. Mike has a vision of his father telling him that dancing was not good for him, and it would not support him. He continues to dance and when he ends up on the other side of the room he envisions Tina in the room. Tina then tells him that he might not talk or sing very much, but when he dances he expresses his emotions. She says that Mike's dancing is the way she fell in love with him. Back in the auditorium, Emma, Artie and Coach Beiste are calling Mike for his audition. Mike is late so they try to move on. Mike then runs on to the stage, apologizing for being late, and starts his song his is using for auditioning for the role of 'Riff' with Cool'' as the football team eventually joins in. Coach Beiste applauds Mike, telling him that she hopes he isn't wasting his time. Mike then tells her that he loves dancing and its his dream, so it will never be a waste of his time. Shelby and Beiste discuss show choirs. No one has auditioned for Shelby's choir at all. Will walks in and Shelby leaves, they both begin to discuss Emma. Beiste tells Will that despite everything, Emma loves him, yes Carl had money, but they have love. Outside McKinley, Kurt proceeds to give Blaine flowers and reveals that the cast list will be going up soon. In booty camp, Brittany and Santana have joined. Their assignment is 'The Widowmaker' the hardest dance move. Everyone does it sucessfully but Mercedes who claims her ankle hurts, Will points her out. Mercedes reveals that she's done with New Directions. Will then gives her one final choice: leave the room and she's out of Glee Club. A fantasy sequence then begins as Mercedes sings'' It's All Over. After the sequence the screen zooms out, Mercedes is alone, "It's over". Mike is practicing his dancing in an empty room while his mother walks in. Mike never went to his tutor, he went to audition and his mother covered with his father for him. Mike just wants to dance, it's his dream, it's what he loves. He says that dancing is the only thing that he does that makes him feel special. His mother supports him, saying that when they get the results for the casting of the musical they'll both go and tell Mike's father about it, and reveals a secret. She too loves dancing, but gave up her dream. Mike then offers her lessons and the two proceed to waltz in the room together. Mercedes and Rachel are preparing for their audition. Finn is supporting Rachel while Shane is supporting Mercedes. Emma flips a coin to decide who goes first and Rachel wins. Rachel lets Mercedes sing first, and they proceed to sing ''Out Here On My Own. After the audition, Rachel proceeds to storm down the hallway eventually entering the locker room. She finds Coach Beiste and tells her that she has something to discuss. Emma returns home and Will surprises her with her parents, Rusty and Rose over for dinner. Emma pulls Will over to the side and says she is ashamed of her parents because they are ginger supremacists. They prefer the company of other gingers. Emma OCD problems start appearing and her parents cruelly comment on it, causing Will to yell at Emma's parents, calling them 'racist' and telling them that they should support Emma. Kurt confronts Rachel at the lockers. Rachel told Coach Beiste that she's running for class president against Kurt. Kurt isn't happy, since he is what will change the school. He is the face of change. And 10 years down the track, Rachel will realize what she's done and the friends she left behind. In Emma's office, the judges reveal that they are double-casting the role of Maria and adding an extra week to give both girls equal star time of 4 shows and 2 matinees. But Mercedes has had enough of it, no-one wants to hurt Rachel and so Mercedes storms out. Rachel proceeds to talk to Finn, telling him what happened. She then talks about Brittany and Kurt and how they've made her realize things. Kurt asked Finn who he would vote for, Finn doesn't know and walks off. Leaving Rachel alone. In Emma's room, she begins to pray in front of Will. Down on her knees she begins to cry. Will wants to help Emma but he doesn't know how to help. He wants to learn to pray, so that God will help Emma. Will then proceeds to sing'' Fix You'' as his prayer for Emma. As Will sings, Artie proceeds to put up the cast list: *Mike - Riff *Santana - Anita *Tony - Blaine *Maria - Rachel *Officer Krupke - Kurt New Directions then joins Will in the auditorium. Backing him up on the ending of Fix You. In Shelby's office, Mercedes then offers herself to Shelby. She's the star power Shelby's club needs. Songs *Spotlight' by ''Jennifer Hudson. Sung by Mercedes with Tina and Brittany. *'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany and Santana with WMHS girls. *'Cool' from West Side Story. Sung by Mike. *'It's All Over' from Dreamgirls. Sung by New Directions. *'Out Here On My Own' from FAME. Sung by Mercedes and Rachel. *'Fix You' by Coldplay. Sung by Will with New Directions. Trivia *Every issue Mercedes has can be associated someway with pregnancy. However Amber has taken to twitter and said Mercedes is not pregnant. Source *Mike's real name is revealed to be Michael, as said by his parents. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *James Earl III as Azimio Adams *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane *Valerie Mahaffey as Rose Pillsbury *Don Most as Rusty Pillsbury *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. Co-Stars *Courtney Ann Galiano as The Mack *Raven Goodwin as Sheila *Jolene Purdy as Ronnie *Hannah Spiros as 8 Year Old Emma Photos Brittany for Senior Class President.png Screen shot 2011-09-27 at 10.07.27 PM.png Hallwayviewrachelkurtseason3.png Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_1-4633-590-700-80.jpg|Mercedes & Shane Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_2-4634-590-700-80.jpg|Klaine Glee_Season_3_Episode_3_Asian_F_3-4635-590-700-80.jpg tumblr_ls7l71Zd4j1qagqgmo1_500.gif quicklove.PNG|Quinn and Puck Mike Chang.png|Mike and his father. Jones.png|Mercedes MikeChang1.png|Mike Iamunicorn.png Fix you.png Emma & Beiste.png IMG_0201.PNG|Beiste, Artie, & Emma Capture1.PNG|Brittany beginning Run the World Capture888888888.PNG|Azimio in the Choir Room glee_rachelonstages3ep3.jpg|Rachel on stage IMG_0205.PNG|Will consoling Emma IMG_0206.PNG|"I deserve this, right?" - Rachel File:Tumblr_lsfbzhBrdf1qhl34to1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_lsfgijw7zB1qidg792.jpg File:Brittand_san.jpg|frame|Brittany and Santana looking on File:Brittana_scene.jpg File:Tumblr_lsfgijw7zB1qidg791.jpg tumblr_lsfqtcqPWX1qkt39to3_250.jpg AsianFVampireTina.PNG|Tina dressed as a vampire MikeOffice.PNG|Mike Chang Senior and Junior MikeOffice2.PNG|Mike begging his dad to let him stay in Glee Club MikeOffice3.PNG|Mike Chang Sr. talking to Prinicipal Figgins tumblr_lsi5geey4r1qejqwno1_500.png|KLAINE tumblr_lsi9gl9C8V1qewwgqo1_500.png tumblr_lsirghqROo1qh9xsno1_250.png|klaine glee3x301.png|West Side Story roles Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|right|300px Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes